


Let My Baby Stay

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, But Peter is legal here 21 y'all, Depression, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Prison, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Harm, jail time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: When Tony got convicted in jail for doing wrong, their world crashed down, Peter felt like giving up, but Peter waited for him through it all too till Tony got out.





	Let My Baby Stay

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I deeply apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I did my fair research of the following content that you'll read on the story, like names of prisons, Americas' legal procedures, how paroles work, years in jail depending the crime, etc. If anything is incorrect, feel free to point it out!
> 
> Check the link;)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

     

 

[Let My Baby Stay](https://youtu.be/Yv7u3yEIObo)

 

* * *

 

        The flickering lights shined above his head, making a slight sound, passing unnoticed by the guards but annoying him constantly, as he nodded unbotheredly and almost rudly at the lady behind the glads as she checked over his documents; he chewed loudly on a strawberry flavored gum, mouth a opened, emitting the wet noise which made one of the guards besides him give him a warning, annoyed glance, holding the handle of the stick on his belt tightly. Tony only smiled widely and sarcastically, eyes squinting before going back to wear a bored expression.

 

        Sweat was rolling down his forehead and he raised his cuffed hands to wipe it away, he was nervous, even if he hates to admit it, he was afraid, he isn't fond of admitting it either, but there was a slight chance that his documents and approval to get out — of course, under parole that was approved by the state. They send some people, to give long, tricky interviews, that are taken by well behaved inmates. Like Tony.

 

        "Stark Edward Anthony?" The redhead lady behind the glass with a middle class presence mumbled and looked at him, hands holding the paper sheets, voice coming out muffled from the small circle that works as a communication system, "Can you confirm that?"

 

        Tony breathed in and straightened himself up, elbows stopping from resting on the metal shelve, "Yes, ma'am."

 

        "Entered the Federal Correctional Institution, Ray Brook in July 4th of 2017, for committing financial crime, such as: cheque fraud, credit card fraud, mortgage fraud, corporate fraud, insurance fraud and bank fraud," The lady said almost robotically, barely glancing up at him, before squinting his eyes, long, red nails brushing against the documents, she continued, " _And_  — for drug possession, such as: cocaine, marijuana and heroin; entered too for holding a sexual relationship with a minor. Can you confirm that?"

 

        He raised his eyebrows, something stirred inside his stomach, embarrassment and bashfulness, but from not regretting anything, maybe some stuff like fucking up innocent people's money, but meeting the pretty boy, intern back then of his company.  _Fuck no._ He did not regret that, he would takr another six years, if that is the consequence to be with  _his_ Peter.

 

        "That's a mouthful. Ain't that right?"

 

        "Here, in FCI Ray Brook, we don't condole sarcastic or burlesque behavior, Mr. Stark," She said sternly, eyeing him from above her glasses, her red lipstick stained her teeth and Tony's been so sex deprived that the crusty face and middle aged woman, seemed attractive to him, the only femenine distraction here. Tony couldn't wait to get out.

 

        "Is this a joke to you, sir? —we can reevaluate your departure."

 

        "Not at all, ma'am," He spoke politely, raising his cuffed hands in defeat, "My apologies. Please, proceed."

 

        The lady sighed, and it seems like she was avoiding to roll her eyes as she looked doen again, "New York's state authorized your parole due a persistent observation of a good behavior and you showed an acceptable possibility of functioning within society again."

 

        Tony clenched his fist in excitement, he forced himself to not smile and just yell awfully loudly; he's been composed during this years, making him win a parole, he can absolutely say composed now, just a door away from freedom, and see what he most longed for.

 

        "You must comply with the conditions that the New York state settled, such as: not leaving the city, find and maintain a regular employment, not intake drugs or alcohol, obey law and submit to urinalysis and blood testing when instructed," She spoke in the same monotone tone, "Am I clear, Mr. Stark?"

 

        The man nodded twice, "Understood."

 

        She eyed him slightly, before sighing again and dropping the folder and papers on her metal desk, she lifted a hand towards the guards on each side of Tony and then pointed at the big, grey door next to them, "Take him, " She looked at Tony with bored eyes.

 

        "Mr. Stark, you're release from the FCI Ray Brook. The officers will take you and give you your belongings of when you first entered. Good luck."

 

        "Thank you, ma'am."

 

-

 

        It felt fucking amazing to take off the handcuffs, the beige uniform, the white tee underneath and the bracelet with his identification number, the guards actually had the decency to turn around while he changed in the clothes that were given to him inside a plastic bag —when he was busted and arrested, he was actually on his friend's house, Rogers, with Peter by Tony's side, he was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket, he felt off and weird putting on those clothes, that weren't even washed and reminded him of that day, where the N.Y.P.D entered the mansion and pushed him face down to the ground with, with his hands behind his back.

 

        Apparently, someone that worked in the making of several frauds with him rat him out, the police reached his own mansion and found his drugs and alcohol and Peter was caught by surprise when May found out that his fifteen year old nephew was in a relationship with Tony. 

 

        All of those three got together one day and it got him entering jail —the correctional, how people likes to call it, but it doesn't stop being a shithole jail.

 

        He remembers Peter crying, hitting and pushing at the officers as Tony was being taken away, he remembers the flushed cheeks, broken expression and terrified eyes as he tried to run towards him

 

        Tony was actually having a hard time to breath as he shakily zipped up his leather jacket, the familiar essence filling his nostrils, but it wasn't that good, it made him think back about the good old days, clean record and content, where he didn't have to put with shit like waking up early, eat garbage food, get into fights with other inmates and have so little sleep that he was used to it now. 

 

        But, he was lucky, his time had to be 15 years, what did the worst was 'holding a relationship with a minor' but he, fortunately, could get out early and he didn't actually know how he will function in society again, clean off drugs and alcohol (he has to admit that he was able to get his fair stack of them from the inmates), clean of fraud and just follow the law.

 

        He could do it, it would he easier when someone will be by his side everyday, helping him adapt again, and now it is legal.

 

        Tony is fucking delighted.

 

        He handed his uniform back, watching the officer taking it with a reclulant manner because he was never fond of Stark. _Too_  sarcastic, too nice, too intelligent and too egocentric. Now he was getting out and Tony was glad to say that it was busting their balls to see him leave.

 

        The first intake of fresh air was overwhelming, he was still inside the perimeter; freedom was only separated by a small fence were other guards were posing on the door, hand closed together as the door behind Tony clicked shut, he looked up and closed his eyes, the light, grey, rainy sky reflecting on his features softly. Finally the weight on his shoulders was going away.

 

        Tony held his sack over on shoulder, a white pillow case to be exact that contained his few belongings.

 

        Funny how the world works —he entered here, rich, wealthy, with connections and cocky. And he gets out, stressed, worried, with a little PTSD, no friends (only a few and the love of his life) and with a _fucking_  pillow as luggage. Karma does exist.

 

        "Gentlemen," The man smiled forcefully, raising a hand in fake gratefulness as the one of the guards sighed and opened the gate, signaling to go over the white line painted on the pavement.

 

        Tony took a deep breath and, squinted his eyes and gave a large step forward, hearing the gate close behind him quickly and carelessly; he actually had to look around, not really knowing what to do, it felt foreign and it almost made him want to go back inside, to what became normal, nothing made sense, but what kept him going was that he knew who would pick him up, that made him start walking forward, forcing himself to not look back at the place.

 

        He twisted his head to look at both ways, heart hammering against his chest, the thought of having a decision whether he wanted to run or walk, freely thrilled him once more —he was just taking in the deserted, wide parking, _searching,_ when he heard something slamming and he realized it was a car door, his brown eyes moved towards the sound, landing on a blue, old Toyota before his breath hitched and his knees weakened.

 

        He recognized first the thin body, now a little taller and the oversized clothes, his eyes traveled down and his mouth parted, almost in disbelief.

 

        Peter was there, hands tight together infront of him, his wide, doe eyes were eyeing Tony quickly —as if he was assuring that he was there— his shoulders were slumped and he shifted on his feet nervously, he seemed to be hesitating to walk forward or just stay there; he was only a few meters away from the entrey and it didn't felt like Tony was using his legs and feet, but he was walking, slowly and warily, almost afraid that if he moved to fastly, everything will disappear.

 

        The boy smiled slightly, hiding every emotion behind his eyes as he raised his hand to his face and covered his mouth, he seemed to he shakily slightly as Tony came closer, still not believing, looking in awe at Peter as his steps felt airy — Tony didn't hide his wide grin when Peter gave a small jumped and jogged towards him.

 

        He did the same, desperately and happily, he let go of the pillow case, landing harshly on the ground as he moved forward and opened his arms just in time when Peter met him, clinging to his neck quickly and plastering their bodies together, almost falling back and they made a small, gasping sound.

 

 _Finally_. Once again, he wrapped his arms around Peter's middle tightly, almost squeezing the air out of him, they hid their faces on eachother's necks, breathing in the essence —the smell was so familiar and how he remembered, Peter smelled the same, the cheap cologne, Axe, boyish sweat and strawberry shampoo, the ones Tony loves and Peter doesn't, but he uses only for Tony.

 

        Since he got locked up, of course Peter wasn't allow to see him, even if he claimed that he wasn't forced or manipulated, he even told the fucking court the  _loves_ Tony, but a fifteen year old kid wasn't been heard, nothing odd, one of the reasons that Peter was and is infatuated with him is because Tony didn't treat him like a kid and he took his opinions as an important matter.

 

        So, Tony spent his first three years in jail without seeing Peter, missing him badly and only writing eachother's letter's, until he turned eighteen and he was legal, the state couldn't do anything, nor did they care and Peter came from a long way from Queens to visit him where the correctional in Sarana Lake, here in New York too 

 

        —He always showed up flustered from the heat in the rooms, everytime he would be older and just a bit taller, his pretty features changing into more mature ones, backpack slinging on his shoulder and Tony was so fucking happy to see him twice a week, sometimes once when Peter couldn't find an excuse to lie to his aunt, and he wasn't able to touch him, only to admire him from behind the window as they talked on the black telephone and Peter beamed excitedly, telling him about his day and Tony only listened and smiled (what could he say about his day in jail), sometimes he would run his hands on the glass tracing the pretty features from afar when for some reason and luckily, they were left alone, not supervising.

 

        And, Tony sometimes felt like he would lose his mind, distant eyes reviving when Peter lowered his voice and his hand traveled dow his own jeans, he would touch himself, right there in front of him, with the possibility of someone entering the small, private room, but they didn't care, they were too into eachother, Tony would be so entranced, eyes gleaming as he breathed in close, fogging the wide window as he followed each erotic, young movement, as Peter let out soft moans, barely coming through the phone because he was too occupied palming his cock over his jeans until he came, whispering Tony's name.

 

        That was one of the encouragement to keep going through the years, his only goal was to be set free so he could touch and feel Peter, to kiss him and hug him, to tickle him or carry him.

 

        And, now he could, he fucking could and he could do it now if he wanted to. When he felt wetness on the side of his neck, he embraced Peter stronger and closed his eyes, breathing in in relief and content.

 

        "You're really here," Peter said brokenly and sniffed weakly.

 

        "I am," Tony nodded and pulled away just slightly, until the were facing eachother and he quickly placed a hand on the back of Peter's head, eyeing with fondness the dark, damp eyes, the pale skin, the freckles on his nose, his baby smooth, pale skin and curls falling on his forehead, "Look at you," He whispered in amazement.

 

        Peter gave a chocked sob and his chin trembled, his brows furrowed slightly, "Look at me."

 

        He smiled sadly, "All grown up and still pretty as ever. My baby is here."

 

        The boy nodded hurriedly as small tears streamed down his face, "I am here."

 

        Tony moved his hand to wipe away on his face, softly, with his thumb, Peter closed his eyes and held with his own hand the one on his face, and twisted his head slightly to kiss his palm longingly, "Now don't cry or else you'll made me do the same."

 

        Peter giggled over the tears and sniffed once more, "They're happy tears."

 

        The man didn't answer, he only eyed Peter one more time, before brushing his hair back and slowly leaning down, in almost fear and self-consciousness, he connected their lips tenderly, heart beating even faster as he felt what he's been craving, the moist, soft lips contrasted his own dry ones, it was a small, simple, longing kiss, holding eachother tightly, as tears from the younger got in the way of their mouths and they savoured eachother with love and kindness, telling everything without words and — _fuck_ , he's kissing Peter from the first time in six years and nothing has changed.

 

        "Fuck, I missed you, baby," Tony muttured against him, pulling away to take a deep breath, mostly to control himself to not break down and cry.

 

        "I missed you too," Peter pecked his bottom lips sweetly, his own lips small against his own and he smiled softly.

 

        He looked down over Peter's body when his hands lowered and he noticed the sharp, prominent bones and he noticed just now too the dark circles under Peter's eyes and his strong cheekbones, he analyzed him and conclude distractedly, "You're skinnier, baby."

 

        The young boy blushed slightly and grinned, he poked Tony's belly, "You're fatter."

 

        Tony raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Jail food ain't that bad."

 

        That wasn't true, the food there fucking sucks, and the reason that he put on a little weight was that due leaving all of the drugs that he used consumed daily, he started gaining appetite back, because he rarely eat when drugs and alcohol were around, he did suffered from severe abstinence and nightmares, but the only thing that kept him from falling back into —because, yes, he was in a jail, but illegal substances run around, tempting him, and maybe he fell a few times, but Peter's words on his letters, encouraging him to do better and cigarettes, helped him to stay clean.

 

        Peter's smile widened and he gave him another kiss before completely pulling away while wiping his face fastly, "Look," He signaled at the car, "This is Karen. The second love of my life."

 

        "I'm the first one, I suppose?" Stark smirked and wrapped his arm around the slight broad shoulders and the fond roll of eyes answered his question. He turned to look at the the blue, beat up car and chuckled, "So, this is the old gal that you've been talking about this whole time? — thought you were cheating on me, kid."

 

        The boy giggled and fetched something out his jean pocket, the sound of keys clicking together got lost with the cold wind; he dangled them on his finger befoee handing them to Tony, "Be nice to her."

 

        "I'll try, don't promise anything, though," He said playfully and snatched the keys, he gave a few steps back and bent over to grab his forgotten pillow case, he grunted tiredly, "Let's get the fuck out of here. The guards are quite enjoying the show."

 

        Once they were inside the car, Tony took his time accommodating the seat and fixing the mirror as Peter was flipping through CDs, before finally putting in one, he smiled up at Tony as a familiar rock song started playing and Tony smiled at him back, his own CD that once belonged to him was echoing hastily.

 

        "Guess what?" Peter then said, hunching over to retreat something out of the glove compartment, he bit his lip once he got it, he held it high in the air proudly, just infront of Tony's face.

 

        The older man was about to frown, but his face turned in surprise and he parted his mouth, before grinning widely once he saw that Peter was holding his red tinted glasses that Peter 'stole' before Tony was taken away; they were/are one of his favorites pairs before he lost everything, and again, Peter was here to mend it.

 

        "You entered here as Tony Stark," He raised his eyebrows and placed the glasses on the man's lap, "And, now you're exiting here as  _The_ Tony Stark."

 

        Tony snorted comically, but chuckled regardless, throwing his head back a bit; he could see from the corner of his eye Peter still smiling and looking at him. He grabbed the item on his legs and stared at them, his own smile died down slowly, unwanted nostalgia filled him up, he wore those glasses when he was successful, when he had the world on the palm of his hand, with good wealth and precious material accouterments —the glasses represented a part of his life when he and Peter were a secret, were they were happily dreaming and planning to run away, ignoring every law and rule, but faith didn't want that because he ended up, here, fucked up, in this place, with a pair of designer glasses that worth nothing now.

 

        That made him looke up and at the fence and beige building, he clenched his jaw lightly, hating himself for even daring to think that he'll miss this place and the few buddies that were there.

 

        "Are you ok, Tones?" Peter's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts, and a hand on his arm too, he nodded, gulped and blinked longingly. 

 

        It's time to get over this shit.

 

        Tony cleared his throat and put on the red glasses, he turned his head towards Peter who had worried eyes, "How do I look, baby? —need to fix my hair a little?"

 

        Peter's face twitched before he broke into an amused grin, "You look fine as I remember."

 

        "Damn, right," Stark winked, then he was quickly turning on the ignition and the loud roaring signaled that the car was alive now, "Hey," He put a hand behind the passenger's seat headrest. Brown eyes gazed at him, Tony smiled and nodded once at him, "I love you."

 

         The boy's teeth were still showing and he leaned over, gripping the front of his leather jacket and kissing him harshly and breathlessly, pulling away with a wet, smacking noise — "I love you more."

 

        "Let's get the fuck out of this place then," He put on reverse and forced his foot in the gas pedal, tires screeching against the pavement, before rapidly and confidently, he pulled back and twisted the steering wheel, laughing when Peter put on his seat belt while giving Tony an stern glance.

 

        Tony watched the white and beige walls, the fences and windows, just as he was about to leave the parking lot, he raised his arm, stretched it infront of Peter and lifted his middle finger towards the building.

 

        Peter laughed loudly and did the same.

 

        Jail might of kept them away from eachother a long time, but they will always find their way back.

 

-

 

        Peter gave him directions to how to get to his apartment, the neighborhood was nice, it wasn't that fancy but it wasn't that shitty like the one Peter used to leave in Queens, which apparently May still lives there but Peter stopped talking to her two years ago because she refused to let Peter see Tony and extremely disagree for him to continue their relationship once Tony was released —he actually felt bad for her, she is a good aunt and woman, but Peter doesn't sees it like it now, he's too deeply in love with Tony.

 

        The whole issue with them, of their not moral relationship was all over the news six years ago, all over the internet and social media, making their names sound familiar to everyone, making Peter a target for mean comments and mean thoughts; it got so bad, so ugly that Peter had to drop highschool, he was being assaulted and insulted everyday, their topic lasted almost half a year and even if Peter was being homeschooled by a private tutor that May worked hard to pay, it wasn't enough; it maybe seem like it will be ok, but people kept messing with Peter through their phones, spraying with paint grotesque words on their building.

 

        Tony knows all of this because of what Peter wrote him while he was in jail, and the things that he didn't know; his good friend Steve told him what he's been missing, before getting locked up, he made Rogers promise that he'll be keeping a close eye to Peter. To his boy. (Even if Steve didn't agree with Tony's decision and his love for Peter, Tony himself knew it was wrong, but Steve was loyal to him and he put the wrong aside).

 

        And, Steve was the one that visited him one day and told him over the black phone, blue eyes screaming concern as he told him the news on a Sunday morning.

 

        After almost a year of being in jail, Peter sent him a letter and Steve told him that he tried to take his own life away a day after in the night and _'He's fine now, Tony, he's —Tony, he's fine!_ '

 

        Steve had screamed when Tony stood up with a panicked expression and started to hyperventilate desperately, mind rushing.

 

        Peter couldn't take it, he was fifteen, almost sixteen, his young mind couldn't take the hate, the opinions, the evilness in people, the constant headers in Internet sites talking _horrible_ , awful and false things about him.

 

        But, what made him grieve more, was that he was left alone, with not one to take car of him and understand him, to promise him the gold and world and to love him endlessly. He couldn't take that Tony wasn't with him anymore and he wasn't even allow to see him, he was weak and aching.

 

        And, Tony felt fucking helpless and impotent, he couldn't do nothing, as Steve told him that Peter was in E.R, due swallowing a considerable amount of metformin —thankfully, it wasn't strong enough, Peter was _strong_  enough to take that and he survived.

 

        And, still Tony couldn't talk to Peter, not even send his massive amount of money that he had left in the bank. All he could to was to wish and let Steve handle things, and when he was finally able to see Peter, he was too coward and scared to ask Peter about what happened three years back, but he didn't want to trigger anything because the boy seemed happy enough. And, they haven't talk about that incident not a single time (only in letters).

 

        Maybe it was forgotten and buried.

 

         

-

 

 

        The apartment building where Peter resides was actually pleasantly nice, no flickering lights and dirty floors, there dark wooden and silver door handles —he knows that Peter works hard on his full-time job, because he didn't even dared to get into college, even if Tony and  _everyone_  insisted, because Tony's few friends where now Peter's friends and they would protect him like Tony would.

 

        But, even if he works at a full-time job as a manager in a restaurant, he wouldn't be able to afford an apartment like this or a car, and the reason of him having those things, it's because as soon as Peter turned eighteen, Tony was able to give him all of his money so he didn't struggle at all, and Peter refused at first and even got mad at Tony, but he agreed once Tony told him that he could use to to have a nice place and environment for when Tony gets out, and to be with him.

 

        Of course, Steve helped him manage his money, and Peter was smart enough to know what he was doing, but still, he was young and sometimes Steve would call him and yell that Peter was spending the money on shit like extremely expensive videogames consoles or a new TV and laptop.

 

        Tony only smiled and mumbled a ' _Let the kid do whatever he wants_ '.

 

        Stark was expecting a pretty home space and good, expensive details inside the apartment, maybe rug (Peter loves those) or a wide television, in fact, he was right when Peter opened the door, but what he wasn't expecting at all were the familiar faces, the colorful balloons floating in the ceiling, tied to shiny strings, the low music and the wide sign that red:  ** _Welcome Back!_**

 

        Soon after he read it the people inside cheerfully said it out loud, followed by howls and yells and Tony smiled widely and covered his face while shaking his head as Peter kissed his cheek sweetly, whispering the same that his friends yelled, before closing the door.

 

        Of course Steve was there, and he was the first one too come over with a blinding smile, a full beard and shiny blue eyes (the guy was a softie and always cried), soon embracing Tony in a tight hug and a firm clap on his back, Tony did the same and rubbed the back of head, ruffling the blond hair.

 

        "Tony," Steve mumbled and pulled away, only to quickly hols both of his arms in a tight grip, he eyed him for a moment and smiled once more, "It's good to have you back."

 

        He hugged him again, patted his shoulder blades and mumbled something that only them could hear, "Thanks for everything."

 

        "You're like my brother, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again," Steve looked at him and he was about to say something else but someone pushed him away and soon the familiar dark face appeared.

 

        "Share the man, will you, Rogers?"

 

        "Still jealous that someone took your place?" Tony smirked and Rhodey rolled his eyes fondly.

 

        "Come here, asshole," His friend smiled and engulfed him in tightly, "It's better to see you like this, than behind a fucking glass. You gained weight."

 

        "Jerk," He said without hatred and did the same, he felt Peter's gaze on him and when he looked at the boy he was hugging Steve's middle loosely, Steve strong arm wrapped around his shoulders as they watched them with affectionate eyes.

 

        They grew closer over this six years that Steve was practically taking care of him when Tony was away, and Steve and his friends all see Peter as a little brother who needs to be protected and Tony's stay in jail wasn't that worrying sometimes when he was aware that Peter was being guarded.

 

        Bucky was there too, who hugged Tony and tried to wrestle him and Tony fought back, chuckling as they accidentally pushed a glass of water to the ground and Peter groaned, before excusing himself to the kitchen.

 

        He only needed them to make him go through this difficult transition.

 

-

 

        After the 'party' was over, crumbles and wine stains were on the wood floor, Tony drank a little wine and scotch, even if one of the conditions to his parole is to not consume alcoholic drinks, but it's been six years and it was just a taste, Peter ended up finishing up his drinks, and Tony had a hard time assimilating that his boy was already twenty-one and he was almost fifty.

 

        They couldn't keep their mouths off eachother, at all times Tony was kissing Peter cheeks, forehead and lips, and Peter was biting playfully at his arms and jaw, just where his uncut beard was; giggling when Tony groaned, faking displeasure before connecting their lips together.

 

        It was starting to get dark, and honestly Tony felt like laying down and passing out, mostly when Peter gave him a tour around the apartment until they got to the bedroom, where a wide, tall bed was neatly done and th AC was cool enough to make them shiver.

 

        "Is this your room?" Tony asked looking at the elegant and plain colors and designs.

 

        "Is _our_  room," Peter corrected him, giving him a timid smile, before standing on his tiptoes and pecking Tony's chin, "Do you like it? We can change things if you—"

 

        "I fucking love it," Tony breathed out and flopped down on the bed. This was _paradise_  compared to what used to be his, supposedly, high class cell, "We don't need to change anything. It's perfect."

 

        The boy followed him, but he knelt on the bed and crawled until he was at his eye level, kicking his shoes off in the process, he grinned and leaned down to blow air on Tony's parted lips, thin, pale fingers played with the three buttons ontop of his shirt, expertly opening one and he hummed when Tony raised his eyebrows and placed one hand on the small of his back.

 

         "You know, the bed's a virgin," Peter murmured distractedly, a soft smile playing on his lips as his brown eyes were down cast, following the movements of his own fingers, "Or, does fucking myself counts to stop it from being one?"

 

        Stark's breath got stuck in his throat and a twitch appeared on his cock quick, he raised his eyebrows even more and turned his head away for a moment, " _Jesus_   _Christ_ ," He muttured and shook his it, before closing his eyes, "You can't just say stuff like that, kid, and not expect me to lash out. I'm warning you, six _fucking_  years without sex ain't a small deal. I'm dying here."

 

         The boy turned to look at him with a hopeful face and wide eyes, he bit his bottom lip, making it red, then he spoke in a shy voice, "You didn't do anything with someone there?"

 

         Tony actually frowned and raised his hand to hold the soft cheek, he run his thumb over it, "Baby," He sighed and lifted his head to peck his forehead, "Of course, I didn't. No one is as pretty and especial as you."

 

         Peter smiled slowly, sitting back on his haunches, his blue flannel was already crumbling up, "So just you and your thoughts."

 

         He scoffed and shrugged, "And, my right hand —sometimes left, when I was tired of beating the meat."

 

        The younger boy threw his head back and laughed loudly at the stupid 'joke' —such a joyful sight and sound that Tony missed seeing, he couldn't help the smile of his face he started joining Peter, with low chuckles.

 

        "Hey, hey," Tony said and patted his thigh, "Kid."

 

        "What?" He snorted slightly, calming himself down as he drummed his hands on Tony's chest twice, playfully and merrily.

 

        "What about you," The older man nodded and squeezed the muscle on his leg, "Just you and your thoughts?"

 

        Peter rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away, "You know it was just me," He then gave Tony a cheeky glare and leaned down once again, like a cat, stretching and bending his back as he rested his forearms on Tony's chest (is this even real?) and their face was not that far —" _And_ , two more friends," He bit his lip to contain his smile as Tony frowned shortly and pouted.

 

        "And, that would be?"

 

        The boy giggled and raised both of his hands, with one he held up two fingers together and the other shut itself in a fist, leaving a small circle before jerking it in the air, clearly letting himself be understood without words.

 

        "This two."

 

        Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You're ridiculous."

 

        "Am not," Peter pecked his lips quickly, "Oh, I forgot another friend—"

 

        "Porn?"

 

        "No, he's not my friend anymore," Peter said and Tony snorted this time, "I have this _best_ friend that I bought on eBay the other day. He's black, curled at the tip, and he vibrates."

 

        "Is that so?" Tony raised his eyebrows, legitimately surprised —and aroused, just from imagining Peter fucking himself on this same bed, alone and moaning. _God_ , he misses those moans— as he put one of his arms under his head to prop it up.

 

        The younger boy hummed softly, he was already turning red, "He does  _wonders_  to me."

 

        "Like my cock can?" He mumbled bluntly, almost unconsciously because he was too focused in glaring longingly at the boy's eyes.

 

        Peter's lips tightened and he shrugged, a small grin threatening to show, "I don't remember how your cock feels."

 

        Tony's eyes were halfclosed, maybe from tiredness or maybe from lustfulness, but anyway he lifted himself on one elbow and hugged Peter's waist with his free arm, "Then, let me make you remember," He muttured hot and bothered, already pushing him back on the mattress, but Peter stopped him.

 

        "I'm gonna shower first," He stood up with lithe legs, "You coming?"

 

         The older man sighed, "That sounds like some good visuals, but, I'll passed. I'll wait for you here baby. Nothing can move me from this bed right now."

 

         Peter looked down nodded, he looked a little disappointed, but Peter wasn't someone to voice his thoughts or complain, only if he knew that Tony was joking, he would fucking never miss an opportunity to touch Peter, "Fine, suit yourself then," He smiled slightly and turned around, he yelped slightly when Tony stretched his arm to playfully slap the back of his thigh, accidentally missing his main goal that was above.

 

         Tony found the control remote of the TV on the bed, he turned it on without looking, because his eyes were lost, drifting up and down Peter's body, as he walked towards the bathroom inside the room, on his way he shoulder off his flannel, stopping outside the bathroom door where a big basket was placed, and he threw it there, then Peter gripped the back the grey shirt and pulled it off.

 

        The man gulped in desire and he lowered a hand to adjust himself on his jeans, he was starting to get interested and he wasn't even being helped, just by enjoying a oblivious strip down given by Peter.

 

        "I never thought I said this, but I missed Netflix," He said distractedly, only to not feel like a creep looking at the younger boy.

 

        Peter chuckled and looked over his shoulder, just as he was unbuttoning his jeans and quickly pulled them down —Tony raised his eyebrows and head lazily, eyes roaming over the pale skin with almost no hair, they were like he remembers them, only a little more toned and long, but he still have the same boyish, youthful image that first lured Tony in, the same butt and calves, the same back and broad shoulders, scattered with freckles and the muscles there flexed at the slightest move.

 

        Maybe, Peter was becoming a young man, but he will always he his little boy to Tony.

 

        When the small, grey underwear rolled down, it was left twisted around Peter's ankles, he bend down a little to pick it up and Tony knew he shouldn't be reacting so quick at this because, Peter was being innocent, he was just undressing to shower, there wasn't anything sexual or erotic about his moves or actions.

 

        But, a man like Tony who has been locked up, it's difficult to not have a reaction when he sees the slightest flash of his favorite pale skin —but, he fucking hates to feel like an animal.

 

        Just when Peter closed the door slightly, still leaving a view of the back of his bare body as he faced the sink and started brushing his teeth, Tony admired for a moment before standing up heavily; he sighed and walked towards the bathroom.

 

        Tony opened the door completely and smiled fondly when Peter looked up at the mirror with toothpaste around his mouth.

 

        "Changed your mind after all?" 

 

        "How can I not with that body?"

 

        Stark gave two steps, standing behind the boy and bringing his head down to plant a soft kiss ontop of his bony shoulder, he hugged his waist and plastered himself behind him, rough clothes rubbing against silky skin, embracing Peter and enjoying him as he looked over his other shoulder and watched Peter rinsed his hands unhurriedly, he hummed and kissed his jaw now, Peter was porting a small grin.

 

         He was about to give another peck when something caught his eyes, he moved his hand and placed them ontop of Peter's, getting his own wet, before he flipped them and confirmed what he suspected; he frowned a little and sighed, "What is that, Peter?"

 

        The boy tensed slightly, before shrugging, almost passing unnoticed and retrieve his hands away from Tony's hold, it was soft and delicate, as if he was afraid.

 

        "Hmh, baby?" He lowered his voice in concern.

 

        "It's nothing," Peter mumbled and looked briefly at Tony's eyes through the mirror, he shut the water tab and turned around.

 

       "Peter—" He was about to push him away and walk towards the shower was, but Tony didn't allow him.

 

       "Tony, I'm gonna shower," The younger boy mumbled, avoiding his gaze and it made Tony's heart break at the vulnerable expression.

 

       "Hey, hey," Stark whispered dropped his head down, searching for the pretty, sad eyes, "I'm not gonna scold you, baby, I promise."

 

       Peter finally looked at him, brown eyes already in danger of crying as he sniffed and his chin trembled slightly, his face crumbling down slowly, " _I'm_   _s-sorry_."

 

       "Shh," The older man shook his head and hugged him tightly as Peter let out a loud sob and bit Tony's shirt to prevent more noises, "Do you wanna cover up?"

 

       Surprisingly, Peter shook his head and Tony pulled away carefully, just the fact that Peter was naked and he found out (once again) what he did, made the situation more vulnerable for both of them —a major contrast of how they were like in the bedroom a few minutes ago.

 

       "Can I see?" Tony murmured daintily, and looked down at where now Peter was hugging himself. Chest heaving up and down slowly.

 

       Again, Peter agreed and he sniffed wetly, before raising a shaky arm and presenting it to Tony, who took it in tebder hands looked longingly at the inside of hus wrist —a familiar sight that has broken Tony many times when he would see them accidentally on Peter when it was visiting day and it would turn into a whole argument, until the guary had to take one of them away, but he won't react like that again.

 

        He brushed his thumb against the wet skin, he brushed at the white scars, at the scratches that were just healing and at the fresh ones who were still irritated, his chest clenched in anger, but not towards Peter towards himself because Tony knew that he was the reason of every preoccupation inside Peter's head.

 

       "Why?" Tony then asked brokenly, still looking at the small injuries, "You promised you'll stop."

 

       Peter sniffed once again and whimpered, "I'm so sorry, Tony. It wasn't like today. I was alone—"

 

      The man sighed slowly and shook his head slightly, finally looking up at him, "These are fresh, Pete."

 

     "I'm sorry, Tony, I know I promised, but sometimes I can't help it," He whispered rapidly, "And, I miss aunt May, so much, and I missed you, but now you're here and everything will be alright, right?" He asked hopefully and quietly, looking up at the man.

 

      Tony nodded, "Of course, I'm here now," He shushed the boy and pecked his forehead when he started crying softly, body shaking slightly, "Everything a will be ok, baby. I swear."

 

       "I'm sorry," Peter whispered.

 

       "Don't apologize," The older man said, before pulling slightly, making sure to not loose so much contact with Peter —without a word he started rolling up the shirt sleeve of his left hand, realization fell on Peter's face and he frowned slightly.

 

        "Tony, don't—"

 

        "Do you remember this?"  He asked nimbly, pointing at the dark and red scars shaped in little circles, some wider than others, the marks that consuming heroin left behind, "Baby, it's ok."

 

        Peter nodded and his crying seem to be calming down, carefully and hesitantly, he lifted his hand and run his fingers over the scarred skin, looking up at Tony with wide, damp eyes.

 

        "Remember when you told me to stop because I was hurting myself?" He placed his hand on Peter cheeks and fondled it, feeling him nod once more, "And, I stopped because you were right and because you asked me to, remember?"

 

         "Y-yeah."

 

         Tony raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Can you return the favor, baby? —same deal?" He leaned down to kiss longingly at the scars on his wrist.

 

         The boy bit the inside of his cheek and did the same thing, but slower, he pecked the scars on Tony's arm and looked up at him, "I don't want you to leave me again, Tony."

 

          He shook his head, "I won't. You'll me around for a long time, baby, we just gotta move on and grow, you understand? —shit happened, ok? But we gotta stay together, Pete, for eachother, just like how you waited and I waited and now we're together, ain't that great?"

 

         "It is."

 

         "Then," Tony shrugged, "Hey, baby," He smiled sadly at the boy and whispered gently, "Will you stop doing that," He brushed his hand, "For me?  _I don't wanna lose you, sweetheart._ "

 

          Peter only hugged his neck tightly, naked limbs almost wrapping around him, they held eachother, Tony rocked sideways lazily, humming slightly as Peter nodded after a large moment and for once in a long time, he felt at peace.

 

         

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was kinda dark


End file.
